


Take Off

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Polydinweek 2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I love him, Keith is Shiro’s co-pilot, M/M, Matt is adorable, Polyamory, PolydinWeek2k17, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Keith had applied as Shiro’s co-pilot on the kerberos mission, he was accepted. Shiro and Matt are overjoyed to have their bofriend with them on the mission.Day Three: Return/Leave.





	Take Off

**Author's Note:**

> My third entry for [This](https://discord.gg/r5hU5Fe) server!
> 
> if Keith went with Shiro and Matt to Kerberos.

When they heard the news about the Kerberos mission, they had been excited. Shiro had applied for pilot, while Keith applied for co-pilot. Matt and his father had applied to go as technicians, much to their delight all of them had been accepted. 

“Shiro! Matt! I got accepted as your co-pilot” Keith got into Shiro’s and Matt’s dorm room with a small smile “I’m going with you guys” 

When they heard the words coming from Keith’s mouth, the two addressed got up quickly to tackle him in a happy hug “That’s amazing!” Matt peppered Keith’s face in kisses while Shiro chuckled heartily.

The trio heard a knock on the door and saw Iverson staring inside, glaring at the three “Keep it down, the Kerberos Launch is in one week”

Keith frowned “What if i wanted to tell my family getting a message there would take one week, one week is too short”

“You don’t have a family, you’re a orphan” 

While grumbling quietly, Keith closes the door “Fucking Iverson”

Matt and Shiro chuckled before pulling Keith into a hug “Come on grump, we haven’t had cuddle time in too long” Keith hummed as the three went onto Shiro’s bed, a mess of tangled limbs and snoring being the only audible thing in the room.

~

Today was the day of the Launch, Iverson had knocked on Keith’s door a few minutes ago and told him he could pack some sentimental stuff. He sighed, his hand hovering over the Knife his father gave him years ago, according to him it had belonged to his mother.

He hesitantly picked it up and placed it in his bag, together with some clothes appropriate for sleeping. He zipped the bag closed and flung it over his shoulder, opening his door quietly to avoid being heard by anyone else.

He yelped silently as something wrapped around his waist, he turned around and hit something in the face. A groan of pain was audible through the hallway “Matt?!” Keith stared at the face of one of his lovers in shock, there was a red spot on his jaw where Keith had hit him.

He frowned and placed a kiss on Matt’s jaw which made him smile “Well hello love~” Matt had one of his arms wrapped around Keith’s waist, pulling him away to the Kerberos flight pad. Shiro stood there waiting for the pair, he wrapped another arm around Keith’s waist.

The trio took pictures with Samuel before heading into the ship, the flashes of camera’s stopped when they disappeared into the ship. From there they looked down upon the crowd gathered outside, it mostly consisted of other Cadets and Officers watching them.

Some had jealousy written all over them while others looked extremely excited to be this close to the ship, those were probably engineers.

Then there were the journalists, taking pictures of them and the ship they were in. They were excited to see what they wrote about in a year, when they would return back to earth.

Then there was Shiro and Matt’s family, they were waving at the ship with a small smile on their faces. Katie looked at them with stars in her eyes, Matt smiled warmly at the thought of his little sister, he’s excited to tell her about the mission as soon as they get back.

Then the count down began,

Keith and Shiro went of to their seats, Shiro in the pilot seat and Keith besides him as his co-pilot.

“3”

Matt went over to the gear box to do what he needed to do

“2”

Samuel went to sit down at another screen and looks over the vitals of the ship

“1”

Everyone’s cheering outside got louder than ever and the nerves were building up in all four of them

“0”


End file.
